Woyeurs
by Erika Arau
Summary: Lors d'un mariage, deux tourtereaux se retrouvent pour partager un peu de chaleur. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que les bonnes idées vont toujours de pairs. Yullen et Livi  LaviXLink plutôt


**Titre : WoYeurS**

« Kanda-san~. Fit un blandinet à demi-voix  
>-Je n'ai pas très bien entendu...<br>-Kanda-sa...aaaaaah~  
>-Ah là c'est mieux. »<p>

_*Croque*_

« Itaaaaaaaaaaai mais tu fais quoi ? Hurla t'il plus sous le coup de la surprise que de la douleur.  
>-Hé ? Ba un suçon.<br>-Il ne faut pas sucer pour faire un suçon ?  
>-Tu as l'air d'être bien calé sur le sujet moyashi... Tu me montre alors ? » Demanda avidement le japonais d'un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.<p>

Le dit moyashi se releva brusquement, remontant son t-shirt plus que froissé. D'un visage blafard il commença à balbutier :

« Mais... MAIS PAS DU TOUT !  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Oui ! Et il n'est pas question que je te fasse « ça » !  
>-Ca quoi ?<br>-Tu sais très bien ! » Cracha Allen mort de honte.

Un long silence plana dans la petite pièce.

« Ah... « Ca » Quelle bonne idée !  
>-Naaaaaaaaaaan ! »<p>

Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit faisant sursauter les deux beaux garçons qui se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre. La personne qui venait de surgir à l'intérieur déambula pour arriver à quelques mètre puis vomissant dans le... Cabinet d'à côté.

« Charmant... Murmura le plus jeune qui retenait lui aussi un haut de cœur.  
>-Ssssh tu vas nous faire repérer crétin. Chuchota le brun.<br>- Si ce n'est pas ma moi ce sera quelqu'un d'autre de toute manière.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>- Poisse quand tu nous tiens... » Soupira Allen.

Yu le regarda étonné : Quel genre de poisse ? La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un second individu rentra :

« Link ça va ? » Demanda celui-ci

Les deux garçons se regardèrent silencieusement : Oh non, pitié, pas lui... Cette voix était, comme tout le monde l'a déjà deviné, celle d'un bel athlète à la chevelure de feu. Un homme intelligent, beau, drôle et... Bref cet imbécile de Lavi venait de rentrer dans les toilettes, voir comment le blondinet se portait. Il arriva à côté de Link et s'agenouilla, les deux « amoureux » pouvaient voir leurs ombres passer sous la faible ouverture du mur qui les séparait. Poisse quand tu nous tiens... Nee ?__

« Link ? » Réitéra le rouquin

Kanda et Allen ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté cependant les bruits indiquaient facilement le déroulement de l'histoire : Alors que tous les deux c'étaient faufilés dans les wc de la salle des fêtes et avaient commencé quelques préliminaires assez... Primaires (Pour ne pas choquer des yeux trop sensibles, nous resterons donc évasif en déclarant que le premier avait abusé de l'eau tandis que le second voulait abuser de l'autre). Quoiqu'il en soit, alors que l'étape supérieure semblait être abordée dans un consentement commun, Link était rentré. C'était le petit frère du témoin de la mariée et qui venait d'après les rumeurs s'être fait larguer par sa 4ème copine en deux mois, un coup dur pour le jeune homme qui ne semblait trouver autre consolation que de raconter ses malheurs avec son amis « excès ». Cela n'eut l'effet escompté et le blondinet se retrouvait à présent la tête au dessus de la cuvette, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui ne supportait pas son compagnon.

Heureusement ( ?) Lavi venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce pour sauver son ami et veiller à ce qu'il retrouve un semblant d'apparence lorsqu'il devrait ressortir.

« Ca va... Tu peux me laisser.  
>- Je ne crois pas non... Lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.<br>- C'est bon ce n'est pas la première fille qui me plaque et cela ne sera surement pas la dernière.»

Yu observa sa moitié qui semblait un peu abattu, c'était le genre de moyashi à s'inquiéter pour son pire ennemi, à se faire même aimer de lui... Oui en clair le japonais avait finit par lui sauter dessus tellement il était (con ? mignon ? Un peu des deux peut-être)... Mais ça, même sous le coup de la torture il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« La...Lavi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le frère du témoin d'une voix qui portait.  
>-Sshhh ne crie pas, tu vas nous faire repérer<br>- Mais arrête ! Pas ici ! Et je ne suis pas d'humeur... »

Nos deux protagonistes sursautèrent quand leur mur se mit à résonner comme si quelque chose venait de le percuter. Un objet lourd et surement avec une tresse blonde était à présent collé à la paroi qui séparait les deux couples et poussait des gémissements ambigüe.

« Arrêt...  
>- Allons je suis sûr que ce genre de plaquage t'est très agréable. Coupa Lavi, après tous si tes copines te quittent les unes après les autres c'est que tu es plus performant avec moi .<br>- La fer... Aaaaaah !  
>- Et bien pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas envie tu es bien répondant. »<p>

Un second coup frappa le mur où s'en suivit de longues impulsions qui faisait balancer légèrement la cabine. A côté le blandinet et son seme ne bougeait plus, tentant de respirer le plus faiblement possible et collé contre l'autre mur pour s'éloigner le plus possible des ébats dans la cabine voisine.

**#15 minutes plus tard#**

« Et bin... Commença le japonais visiblement abasourdi par la performance des deux autres.  
>- On ferait mieux de sortir avant de se retrouver une seconde fois ainsi non ? » Risqua Allen dont l'envie avait disparut par on ne sait quels maléfices.<p>

Kanda sembla d'accord et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, ils évacuèrent le cabinet retrouvant ainsi les joies de l'espace. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à se passer la tête sous l'eau comme s'il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il était bien réveillé. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que Lavi très coté niveau fille, préférait les hommes mais qu'il était depuis un moment avec Link et pour rajouter la cerise sur le gâteau il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'il se passait en(tre ?) eux. C'était comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'effectivement les autres aussi avait une vie privée bien remplit.

Il tenta un petit regard en coin à son compagnon qui était resté silencieux depuis un bon moment déjà. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ses yeux fixaient un point qu'il ne pouvait définir. Cet état inquiéta un peu le blandinet qui avança doucement vers lui et pris tendrement son bras.

« Yu ça va ?  
>-Dis Allen...<br>-Oui mon cœur ?  
>- Tu couines vraiment comme ça quand on le fait ? »<p>

***La minute de silence qui en découle***

« TOI T'ES BON POUR LA DIETE! »

**Souhaitons leur une bonne fin de soirée même si c'est sans Yaoi... X3.**


End file.
